Gemini
by Aeneid
Summary: Paul realizes that there's more to life than training. Ikarishipping. Mention of Contestshipping and Pokeshipping. Revised: January 12, 2008.


Finally, I'm done with my one-shot fic for ikarishipping! To tell you the truth, it took me three tries to finally get the fic right. I had a hard time writing this fic because of my fear of making Paul out of character. I had no problems with Dawn though. Only Paul, because I don't think he's really cut out for anything romantic. :D but then again, there's Dawn, and without Dawn, there's no ikarishipping.

If you have the time, please do download the song 'Gemini' by Spongecola. :D The lyrics of the song are written like this: _"Example"._

Forgive me if Paul suddenly goes OOC in the story. A thousand apologies.

Anyways, this song was supposed to be a songfic, but as I have said, it was hard to write this fic because of Paul. I only inserted the chorus part of the song because its the only part the fits well in the story. :D

Credit goes to my significant other who helped me a lot right from the beginning till the end of this fic. :3

I dedicate this fanfic to the ikarishippers. I hope you all like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the song 'Gemini'. It belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Gemini

* * *

**Let Me Know If I'm Doing This Right**

* * *

A purple-haired young man in his late teens was currently walking around his hometown Veilstone City, heading towards the Pokemon Center. A friend of his, formerly a rival, Ash Ketchum, was in town and had wanted to meet up with him. Frankly, Paul Shinji didn't want to go, but as usual, the spiky-haired trainer had a way of convincing people into doing what he wanted, something that he had only learned of when the two had finally agreed to act civil to one another, despite their differences. Even if Paul had not given up on his harsh training method, he had limited it nonetheless, something that Ash had been glad about. 

And now, he entered the center, where Ash was waiting for him.

"PAUL! Over here!!!"

Shinji cringed at the loudness, but ignored it. He walked over to the couches where the aspiring Pokemon Master was sitting, along with a red head that Paul had recognized as a Gym Leader during his travels all over the regions of the world.

"Ash." He nodded and sat down on the couch opposite of the couple.

"Hey Paul!" he said cheerfully. "By the way, this is my girlfriend, Misty."

The Gym Leader smiled at him and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Paul."

"Likewise." He took her hand and shook it. "You are the Cerulean Gym Leader, correct? We've battled once before."

Misty then thought for a little while before gasping. "Oh! Yes, yes, I remember you. You were the one who used the Grotle and won three times straight." She smiled at him.

Paul allowed himself to smirk for just a little while before turning serious again. "Ash, give me a good reason why you had me come over and interrupting my training in the process." The Sinnoh Conference was months away, but the two trainers were training as early as now so they would be able to prepare, just in case. "And normally, you don't call me out just because you want to. We both know that training is more important; besides, we shall see each other during the Conference."

The young man from Pallet Town smiled. "Well… I thought you needed to chill out and allow yourself at least one day of relaxation." Upon hearing this, the younger of the two boys twitched in his seat and stood up immediately, ready to walk out. "Wait! You haven't heard the best part yet!"

"I don't need to know. I'd rather train than spent my time with you two. No offense, Misty." he said to the only girl in their group. "Excuse me."

Shinji was about to exit the Pokemon Center when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ash! Hey Misty! How are the two of you?"

_That voice…_

Slowly, he sneaked a glance at the owner of the voice.

It was her.

The girl he hadn't seen for a _very_ long time.

The clothes she wore when she was ten years old were replaced by a light pink-colored long-sleeved coat that had short tail coats at the back that reached her upper thighs. Though the coat was closed by a zipper, the starting point of the zipper was exactly two inches above her navel, exposing her belly. She wore hot black pants and wore thigh high socks of the same color as her hot pants. The trademark light pink boots were still worn by her, while her beanie had been replaced by a white beret with a symbol of a Pokeball at the left side of it. She still had her hair done in the same style when she had been younger.

But now, she has totally grown into a woman.

Paul tried hard not to stare at her, but found it difficult to do so. And it was even more difficult to walk out of the Pokemon Center because his feet had magically been planted on the floor…

"Hey Paul! This is what I meant when I said 'best part'!" Ash bellowed.

If the two probably hadn't agreed to be civil to each other, then Paul would have probably gone to prison right now because of murder. Right now, he wanted to smash the older boy's head against the walls until his skull cracked open. He was NOT helping!

"Ash?! What do you mean by that?" the younger girl asked, obviously clueless as to what was really happening right now. "And… Paul's here?!" Misty's boyfriend then pointed at the direction of the main doors.

"… Oh." Was what Paul heard.

What he didn't know, however, was that Dawn Hikari was blushing a beet red as soon as she had seen her crush. Like her, he had changed as well. His nape-long hair had grown just a few inches past his shoulders which he kept in a low ponytail, keeping it tidy. Gone were the blue and black jacket and pants combination; instead, he now wore a sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants. An azure-colored jacket was now tied at his waist.

He looked _hot_.

_Eek! Dawn, that sounded really bad! You sounded like a pervert_! She cringed. Out loud, she yelled, "Hey Paul!" all the while running towards his direction.

The young boy turned around and nodded at her. "Dawn."

Suddenly, as if it had been instinct, she gave him a hug. "I missed you."

He blinked at the gesture. He had to admit, it was something foreign to him; rarely did he get hugs, and rarer than that, he would give someone a hug. Awkwardly, Paul placed both his hands around the middle of her back and attempted a hug.

It was the girl who had pulled away. "Can't believe you're here! Last time I heard, which was three years ago, you were training all over Kanto and Johto! How are you?!"

"I'm… doing fine. How about you?"

"I've been training for the upcoming Grand Festival in Hoenn." She informed him.

"I see." He really had nothing to say anymore.

"Anyways, you guys, have fun. Misty and I'll be going now." Before the two could even ask him what he meant by 'have fun', the couple exited the Center, grinning from ear to ear.

Paul knew what they have planned: set him and Dawn up on a date. Apparently, the couple had wanted it to be a blind date, but since he had ruined their plans, they 'casually' had to mention that the two should 'have fun'.

Have fun dating.

Somehow, Paul didn't like the sound of that. Embarrassingly, he had not dated a single girl in his entire life. Besides, he did NOT know how a date goes. All he knew was he had to give flowers to some girl and spend more and more money until he realizes right after the date that he's completely broke.

He did NOT want that to happen.

"So Paul, where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

"I hope you like to eat steak." 

Dawn had picked the location of a steak house for their 'lunch date'. Paul didn't know whether to thank her or not. Admittedly, he loved to eat steak, and how she had managed to know this, he did not know. "Actually, I do like steaks…" he told her.

"Really?! Cool! I hit the jackpot!" said the coordinator, looking so proud of herself. Shinji held back a smile at the sight of the smiling teenage girl.

When they finally ordered their food, Paul decided to take the initiative and ask what she had been doing for the past few years. Of course, it would be better if she were the one talking. He really wasn't one to talk. "What have you been doing for the past few years?" he asked casually.

"I've been travelling. I've been to Hoenn and Johto as well to compete in Pokemon Contests. Sadly, I didn't get to be a Grand Festival winner." She told him.

"Why?"

Dawn took a sip from her glass of water before answering. "Well, there are a lot of good coordinators. Recently in Johto, a girl named May Maple won. Then in Kanto last year, Kenny won." She said. "Oh, and the year before that, in Johto, a guy named Drew Rozen won."

Paul nodded, despite the fact he had no idea who this Kenny person was. "And then?"

"Then, there was this contest wherein we have to team up with a fellow coordinator. I got paired with Kenny for this one, and in the finals, we were up against this couple who loved to argue with one another. It nearly made all the spectators and coordinators crazy."

"Why?" somehow, he was getting interested at her tales.

"The girl kept screaming at the guy while the guy was too arrogant to even care about what she suggested or even said." Dawn said. "But… once Kenny and I battled those two, it was a nightmare. It took them only two minutes to beat us and surprisingly, they were working together!"

The trainer nodded his head. "The quarreling must have been their front."

The eighteen year old shook her head. "No. According to my friends, those two really love to argue." She said. "Oh, and the pair I was telling you about happen to be the two Grand Festival winners of Johto."

"Then… that must really mean something." He commented.

The girl nodded. "Yup! I'm gonna beat them soon! The Grand Festival is three weeks away, and I'll be competing there." She told him. "That's why I'm having fun today! By tomorrow, I'll be able to concentrate on my training."

_Oh, so she's going to train as well._

Paul nodded his head once again. "Same goes for me. I'll continue my training tomorrow too."

"Oh! You still love to train your Pokemon." she commented. Realizing that she might have just insulted him, the young lass added hastily, "I mean, I think it's good that you train regularly…" she smiled shyly

He was about to reply, but was spared when their orders came. The pair ate their meals silently, both too hungry to speak. It had been years since Shinji had eaten steak, and it had also been years since Dawn had eaten authentic Sinnoh food. They savored their meals, knowing that by tomorrow, they would have to stick to either cheap microwavable meals or meager meals that didn't even taste good. For today, they would eat to their hearts' content.

They paid for their lunch, then Dawn suddenly suggested that she wanted to go visit the Veilstone Department Store. Before Shinji could even protest, she placed a finger over his lips, as if to silence him. "This won't take long, I promise. I know what I'll be buying there."

"What will you buy anyway?"

"… Clothes."

"Okay… let's go."

* * *

As soon as the two entered the tall building, a love song was being played. Paul would have cringed in disgust, but couldn't, for Dawn was singing along with the lines of the song, he fear that she might get offended. 

"_Let me know if I'm doing this right, let me know if my grip's too tight, let me know if I can stay all of my liiiiiife!!!_" she giggled at her own antics.

"How come you know the song so well?" he wondered.

She pondered for a moment before answering. "Well, they've been playing that song in Hoenn for quite some time. And most of the guys seem to like this song, so it is really popular. Even the girls sing this song." She smiled.

"I take it that you've sang this song in a karaoke bar?" when she suddenly blushed, he knew the answer. "I see." He then smirked. "Though I wonder whom you've dedicated the song to…?"

"N-none of your business!" came the snapping reply.

He smirked once more and ruffled her beret, messing her hair as well. "Go and buy what you need. I'll just be by the music store to check out the new releases." With that, he walked off to the said store and began to browse through the CDs that were available.

To his dismay, the song started playing once more. Irritated, he asked the store clerk, "What's the title of that song?"

"Gemini, sir. Would you like to listen to it?" asked the female saleslady.

He shrugged. "Why not." Paul then walked over to a part of the store where he could listen to the contents of a CD for free. Putting on the earphones, he check the back cover of the CD for the track selection, and when he found the word 'Gemini', he entered the track number and began listening to it.

Somehow, the song reminded him of himself.

He was clueless when it came to dating, as well as towards girls.

The chorus spoke for itself.

Was he treating Dawn the same way guys treat their girls during their dates?

He didn't know.

He doesn't have a clue.

He'll just ask her later instead.

* * *

When Dawn was finally done shopping, it was already mid-afternoon. As the male trainer predicted, she didn't just buy a single piece of shirt. Rather, she bought lots of clothes, as well as a thick jacket. "What's the jacket for?" he was curious. 

"Tomorrow, I'll be going to Snowpoint City and stay there for a week or so. I'll be training my Sneasel, and the cold weather will condition him to get stronger." The coordinator said. "Thus, I have bought a new jacket and lots of warm clothes. Sorry about that."

"Its nothing." he then carried one of her two shopping bags. "Where do we go next?"

"Actually, I'm not staying at the Pokemon Center in Veilstone… I'm staying at the one in Celestic Town, so I'll be near Mt. Coronet. Umm, is it okay if—" before Dawn Hikari could even finish her sentence, he interrupted her.

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing to do anyway." It was a lie; as much as he wanted to leave already and resume his training, he chose to stay. Besides, by tomorrow, he'll be alone again. At least he'll get to spend some time with someone before he 'isolates' himself from the rest of the world…

"Before that, let's enjoy some ice cream first. My treat." She grinned at him.

"Alright."

With a chocolate cone on Shinji's left hand, and with Dawn licking on her vanilla one, they set off to Celestic Town. Though the walk was a long one, nonetheless, they had fun battling the trainers that were bold enough to challenge them. All in all, they got around six-hundred or so from the trainers they have battled.

They finally reached the Pokemon Center around six in the evening. They first headed to the room the coordinator was staying to drop off the shopping bags, then proceeded to the lobby area.

"And now, we're here!" Dawn collapsed on a sofa of the Pokemon Center in Celestic Town. "My feet are dead, I think…"

"Just rest for awhile. Dinner will be served soon." He teased her. During their long walk to Celestic Town, her stomach suddenly growled _loudly_, and Paul had to tell himself not to laugh because he did not want to get beaten up by her.

Hikari punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Meanie."

"Can't help it." The purple-haired young man smirked. "Now let's get that dinner of yours. Even I'm starving."

Dawn stood up enthusiastically, her mind set at the food to be served. She then walked ahead of her male companion, since she was being drawing to the food more than he was.

_Hey, shouldn't you already make a move?_

'_What for? It's only a short walk…'_

_Still! It's the gesture that counts! DO IT!_

He overtook her for awhile and had even surprised the two of them when he took her hand, held it tight and led her to the dining area of the Pokemon Center, despite only having to walk twenty steps or so to reach the dining area.

Once again, they ate their meals in silence. Dawn desperately wanted to know why her crush had done such. Though she was happy at the gesture, she was also surprised and even… afraid. Was he trying to get her hopes up?

'_I wish he wouldn't… I mean, there's no future for the two of us. We're both too busy__' _She thought sadly, twirling her spaghetti with her fork.

'_Wait, wait. I shouldn't even be sad about this!' _she said to herself._'Heck, I should be happy! He's… giving me hints! There's no way that Paul Shinji could have already done this to a girl!'_she then thought of what Ash had told her about her crush. Paul, Ash said, was in danger of becoming single for life because of his lifestyle, which only consisted of three things: training, training and more training.

'_I'll change that.' _She vowed.

"I'm done. I'll just go outside."

"Wait!" she called out, grabbing his left hand with her right. Their fingers were now intertwined and despite the redness of her cheeks, Dawn did not hide it. "I'll go with you. It's a bit stuffy here."

"Okay."

* * *

The two settled by the pond just near the center and sat by the edge of the small body of water. "No stars tonight." The girl commented as she looked at the night sky. "Strange." 

Paul wasn't listening. Unknowingly, he was humming to himself the song he listened to at the music store.

Unfortunately, Dawn heard it.

"Ooh, do I hear Paul humming Gemini?" she taunted.

He suddenly jolted, as if he had gotten electrocuted by a Pikachu. "Uh…"

"Well, let me hear it."

"W-what?"

"Sing it."

_Oh gods of Sinnoh._ As much as he wanted to refuse her request (a demand was more like it), he tried.

And with actions as well.

"_Let me know if I'm doing this right…"_ he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"_Let me know if my grip's too tight…"_ when she shook her head, he continued.

"_Let me know if I can stay all of my life…"_ Dawn then gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Let me know if dreams can come true…"_ she brushed a stray bang out of his face.

"_Let me know if this one's yours too…"_

"'_Cause I see it… and I feel it… right here…"_ he then used his other arm to hug.

"_And I feel you… right here…"_

She then whispered to him. "Of course you are not a dream, Paul… you're real. You're hugging me. You're with me."

"I know." Hesitantly, he kissed her cheek, making her blush harder.

"To… tell you the truth, Paul, I've always had this crush on you." She confessed. "Embarrassing, isn't it? Sorry to ruin the mood, but that's what I really feel. I thought that maybe, I should confess my feelings now, or I'll never have the chance to do so again."

"Why do you say such?"

"We'll be both busy by tomorrow, right? We… might not have a chance to have this moment again."

Paul shrugged. "Will you be bother by my presence if I join you in your training?" When she gasped in surprise upon hearing his statement, he added, faintly blushing, "Besides, I won't be able to train properly if I'm alone…"

He cringed upon realizing how stupid his excuse was.

Dawn, on the other hand, didn't mind if he had given her a ridiculous excuse. All that she wanted was for Paul to stay by her side.

They were not yet a couple, but they were getting there…

There was no need to rush as well.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Epilogue: 

The Hoenn Grand Festival was over, and finally, her dreams have come true. She was now one of the top coordinators in the said region, and she had just been declared the Grand Festival winner. All of the hard work paid off. The sleepless nights, the cold winter, the harsh environment she had gone through were all worth it in the end.

It was all thanks to Shinji.

While some of the coordinators had left the party early to train for the next Grand Festival to be held in Kanto, she couldn't care less about training. She had her fair share of hardship already; the dark-blue haired Grand Festival winner just wanted to enjoy the night.

"Having fun, Grand Festival winner?"

"Paul!" she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you! It's all thanks to you that I've won!"

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. Give yourself some credit. All I did was supervise." When she was about to protest, he gave her a peck on the lip. "Don't argue with me anymore, Dawn. We both know you won because of hard work and perseverance."

"Fine." She pouted cutely. "Then I deserve a prize!"

"What prize would that be?"

She merely said one word, "Gemini."

Paul then wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to the catcalls and cheers the other coordinators were making. Softly, he said, _"Let me know if I'm doing this right…"_

"_Let me know if my grip's too tight…"_

"_Let me know if I can stay all of my life…"_

"If you're willing to stay with me…" she whispered.

As a response to that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I decided to stay with you ever since that night I sang this song." He replied. "Will that be alright if I stay with you?"

For his part, he never imagined himself slowly falling for her. Before, he never had much interest in girls, especially her, since he had found her so dim-witted. Right now, however, he was slowly but surely, allowing himself to love her.

They were still getting there.

They weren't in a hurry.

As for her, she did not mind at all if he stayed with her forever.

It had always been her dream to at least be able to be friends with Paul, but what she did not expect was to have more than just a friendship with him. He was like her brother, her companion, her best friend and someday soon, her boyfriend.

_Dreams do come true._

* * *

There! Finally done! Review please. :D_  
_


End file.
